Alcanzar lo Alto/05
Capítulo totalmente publicado el:12/08/2017 ---- Éste es el capítulo número 5 de Archivo:ALA2_Logo.png Y se titula... ¡Captura 5 o vete a casa! (Parte 2) ''' ---- Mallow encontró a Lara tras una gran explosión provocada por una máquina cuyo dueño es desconocido no sabía quién tenía intenciones para dañar así a los Eevee de la pradera, sin embrago sabía que esa persona había usado antes esa máquina para provocar el desmayo de los Pokémon que quisiera capturar de una manera cruel, ya que ella muy bien sabía que cuando capturas a un Pokémon en contra de su voluntad, ese Pokémon podría desobedecer o mostrase agresivo con su apresador ya que ¡Efectivamente! El Pokémon es capturado en contra de su voluntad al encontrarse débil y sin saber lo que ocurría no quería ni pensar cómo se sentirían aquellos Pokémon al ser sacados de sus PokeBall's, se sentirían asustados de no saber en dónde están o por el contrario, actuarían agresivos contra la persona que les capturó con tal de que les liberase. La peliverde salió de sus pensamientos al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Lara, al verla no evitó hacerle una pregunta. '''Mallow: ¿Estás bien Angie? Lara: ¿Ah? ¡Sí! Claro, estoy bien... O eso creo -Musita nerviosa- Mallow:¿Qué sucedió? Lara: Es Alix, cayó desmayada al oler ese humo, estoy preocupada por ella, no sé que pueda tener u-u Mallow: Tranquila, de seguro se pondrá bien pronto Lara: -Suspira- Eso espero u.u Mallow: Ahora... ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar más Pokémon? Te sentará bien no pensar en eso -Sonríe- Lara: Amm... ¡De acuerdo! Supongo que sí, además solamente me faltan dos Pokémon para completar los seis °3° Mallow:'''A mi sólo me falta uno, pero no te preocupes te acompañaré hasta que captures los seis '''Lara: ¿En serio? Mallow':-Asiente- Lara: ¡¡Gracias!! :> Mallow: No hay de qué :3 Lara: Entonces... ¡Vamos a capturar a esos Pokémon! -Toma el brazo de Mallow y empieza a correr- Mallow: -Corre junto a Lara- Ambas amigas de la misma edad salieron corriendo hacia un claro dentro del bosque en dónde se encontraron varios Pokémon peculiares para ellas, cómo por ejemplo un Pokémon que parecía un Pikachu, pero al detallarle mejor la pelirroja distinguió a un Mimikyu, Mallow al verlo se aterró y se escondió detrás de Lara la pelirroja al ver ésto no evitó decirle algo a su amiga. Lara: ¿Qué sucede Low? Mallow: Siempre le he tenido miedo a esas cosas -El Mimikyu se acerca a ellas- AHH!!! -Se queda detrás de Lara- Lara: Tranquila -Sonríe- No nos va a hacer nada ¿Cierto? -Se acerca a Mimikyu- Mimikyu: -Su disfraz se tuerce y le tira a Lara una Bola Sombra- Lara: -Le impacta la Bola Sombra y se sacude- AIIUUUUDAAAA D: Mallow: ¡Te lo dije! ¡¡Son malvados!! Lara: -Toma al brazo de Mallow- Vámonos a la verga wey -Empieza a correr- Mallow: -Corre junto a Lara lejos del Mimikyu- Ambas chicas corrieron hasta llegar a un claro, en dónde distinguieron a una figura reconocida junto a su Pokémon evolucionado de uno similar a un homúnculo, sin embargo ahora se veía mejor, es decir, ahora le tiene más aprecio... O eso creo... Lara: ¿Esa no es... Mallow: Oh, por supuesto que es Miranda con su homúnculo >:V Miranda: -Camina por el bosque- Ya te dije que nos tuvimos que traer repelentes V: Spewpa: Spewww ¬_¬U Miranda: Cállate ¿Sí? -Se tropieza y cae al suelo- Spewpa: >:P Miranda: MALDITA PIEDRA MALNACIDA, VUELVE AL INFIERNO DE DÓNDE SALISTE ¡¡Escúchame bien!! ¡Porque ahora seré tu peor pesadilla! ¡¡¡Peor que una némesis!!! ¡SERÉ TU MAYOR RIVAL! Piedra: Cállate furcia, intento dormir V: Lara y Mallow: -Conteniendo la risa del siglo- Miranda: -Se levanta- ¡Muy pronto sabrás en lo que te acabas de meter Piedra! Piedra: Ajá si claro Lara: Piedras y Pokémon que hablan, ya lo he visto todo Miranda: ¡¿Desde cuando están allí?! Lara: Lo importante es que tenemos salud ¿No? Mallow: -Le susurra a Lara- Angie en éstas ocasiones no se utiliza ese dicho Lara: Rayos... Nosotras mejor... Nos vamos de aquí °3° Mallow: Apoyo esa idea V: Miranda: >:V Mallow: Vámonos niña -Carga a Lara cómo si se tratase de un uke sabroso antes de ser azotado con el látigo de Phany- Luego de caminar unos metros lejos de la pelinegra, Lara era cargada por Mallow y sin embargo, Mallow no lucía cansada, no obstante la pelirroja se sentía un poco incómoda ante las acciones tomadas por su amiga y en su rostro se notaba un leve sonrojo ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a una demostración de protección hacia ella de esa índole. Mallow no se percataba de lo incómoda que se sentía su amiga y ella sabía muy bien el por qué de el haber actuado así y ese era el que sabía cómo Miranda pudo haber actuado y quiso sacar a Lara de allí cuanto antes y no se le ocurrió mejor manera de sacarla de allí más rápido, la peliverde seguía caminando a un ritmo apresurado del lugar ya que quería proteger a toda costa a Lara, ni la misma Lara sabía por qué Mallow le protegería de esa manera ante Miranda, puesto a que llevan poco tiempo de conocerse, la pelirroja pensaba fervientemente en la razón por la cual Mallow le había sacado, sabiendo que lo más probable era que Miranda lo le hiciera nada, mientras que Mallow no pensó dos veces en sacar de esa manera a Lara de el lugar antes de que la arriesgada Miranda pudiese siquiera acercarse a ellas. Mallow salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Lara con una cara de incomodidad extrema, además de que en sus mejillas se notaba un leve sonrojo solamente sonrió a Lara y le preguntó. Mallow: Actué un poco raro... ¿No? -Ríe- Lara: Amm... Sí un poco -Sonríe avergonzada- Mallow: -Mira hacia el cielo- Está oscureciendo... Y según la Sra. Ashirene nos quedaremos aquí por un día entero, ven busquemos un lugar para dormir -Sigue caminando con Lara en brazos- Lara: ( Ésta es la situación más incómoda en la que he estado en mis 12 años de vida °3° ) Mallow caminó un poco hasta encontrar un lugar con algunos árboles, sin señales de algún Mimikyu ni señales de Miranda, la pelirroja se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Mallow y ésta al verla se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y al encontrar un lugar en dónde la luz de la blanca luna se daba paso lo vio cómodo cómo para dormir por una noche allí y recostó a su amiga en el suave pasto que se veía brillante por la luz de la luna luego de eso ella se apoyó en un árbol en dónde observó a la luna la cual brillaba con una pequeña intensidad que hacía perfecta armonía con un suave viento que hacía que el pasto se moviese tan delicadamente en dónde las hebras de cabello de ambas chicas hacían compás creando un sitio pacífico para ambas sobretodo nuestra Bella Durmiente que estaba sumida en sus sueños. Tiempo después Mallow quedó dormida junto a la pelirroja que un rato después de que su amiga se durmiese se despertó exaltada debido a una pesadilla que había tenido y al ver a Mallow dormida solamente se levantó sin despertarla y caminó por el bosque, debido a que sabía que al día siguiente tendrían poco tiempo para capturar Pokémon y quiso capturar uno antes de irse a dormir. La pelirroja caminó por el bosque hasta encontrar un lugar en dónde había una luz de gran intensidad ella se acercó y cuando vio era un lugar en dónde habían varios pokémon que convivían juntos y en ellos notó un extraordinario parecido entre los mismos, y es que todos parecían Cachorros, tales cómo Lillipups o Growlithes pero entre ellos destacaban, un perrito de color marrón con una cola esponjosa y un cuello lleno de rocas, no pudo contenerse a buscar en su Vieja Confiable, su libro y buscó a ese Pokémon tan peculiar, ya que para ella era una especie totalmente nueva y le había llamado mucho la atención su biología, luego de hojear por un buen rato su libro, encontró aquel Pokémon el cual llamaba tanto su atención. Lara: Rockruff el Pokémon Perrito, acostumbran a vivir con los humanos desde la antigüedad. Intuyen si su entrenador está triste, en cuyo caso no se despegan de su lado... Interesante, creo qué... -Pasa la página- Efectivamente, tiene una evolución... A ver, a ver... Lycanroc el Pokémon Lobo en su forma Diurna, si se lo entrena a conciencia desde temprana edad, se convierte en un leal compañero que jamás dejará en la estacada a su Entrenador, además hay otra... Lycanroc el Pokémon Lobo en su forma Nocturna, provoca al enemigo antes de atacarlo. Desgarra carne y rompe huesos golpeándolo con su melena de piedra. Ésto es perturbadross :'v Rockruff: ¡¡Rock!! -Se lanza encima de Lara y restriega sus piedras contra su cuello- Lara: Auch, ésto dueleeeeee~ -Cómo puede toma el libro- Oooh... Los Rockruff demuestran su cariño restregándote las piedras de su cuello contra ti. Ahora todo tiene más sentido carnal V: Rockruff: Ruuuf Lara: Oye, Rockruff -Saca una PokeBall de su bolso- ¿Quisieras ser parte de mi equipo? -Sonríe mientras acerca la PokeBall al Perrito- La voz del perrito se cortó antes de que la pelirroja tuviese su respuesta, por la llegada de una persona que aparentaba ser un poco más alta que la pelirroja que estaba cubierto por las sombras de algunos árboles ya qué, a pesar de una radiante luz por parte de la luna, habían árboles lo suficientemente grandes cómo para que no te notases del todo, Lara se levantó de dónde estaba, dejando la PokeBall en el suelo junto a el Perrito y se acercó a la figura que se veía entre los árboles a pesar de una enorme timidez por quién pudiese ser esa persona, su voluntad para descubrirlo eran mucho más grandes así que con un poco de miedo que se notaba en su rostro se acercó hacia aquella silueta, se posó frente a ella y éste le borró la cara de miedo con unas muy calmadas palabras. ???: Hola ¿Cual es tu nombre? Lara: M-mi nombre es L-lara ¿Y el tuyo? ???: Yo me llamo Shuu Kurenai, Lara no estés nerviosa. Lara: Un gusto, Shuu. No estoy nerviosa... Shuu: -Ríe- Lo mismo digo, Lara... Te he observado y he visto la gran amistad que tienes con tus Pokémon, veo que te preocupan mucho ¿No es así? Lara: -Asiente y recuerda a Alix- E-en cuanto a eso Shuu: -Interrumpe a Lara- Se te nota bastante preocupada ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es por tu Ralts? ¿Qué le pasó? -Tomándola de los hombros- Lara: Si es por Alix, mi Ralts... Estábamos en la pradera en dónde hay varios Eevee, y una gran máquina apareció detrás nuestra y ella no quiso volver a su PokeBall porque quería proteger a los Eevee y la máquina expulsaba un gas que era muy malo para los Pokémon y ella colapsó, no sé que le ocurre -Dice cabizbaja- Shuu: Ven por acá -Toma el brazo de Lara y la lleva hasta más allá de una pradera- La pelirroja y el peliblanco caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar en dónde estaban varios de los amigos de Lara cómo: Nathan, Mikuri, Matías, Lucy y Kasumi. Y otros que no conocía cómo: Gabrielle, Bella, Katherine, Ariana, Anthony y otros más, Shuu le explicó que si ganaba una batalla con 3 de ellos le darían la cura para su Ralts y la pelirroja sin pensarlo dos veces accedió a tener la batalla. Shuu: De acuerdo, pero... La batalla debe ser con alguien, es decir son 3 parejas y tu debes hacer equipo con alguien Lara: -Apunta a Shuu- Te elijo a ti Shuu: No mames, no sabía que era un pokémon, lo que uno se entera Lara: -Ríe- En fin, tu batallarás conmigo Shuu: Apoyo esa idea Lara: Muy bien -Va a el campo de batalla- Dos chicas se acercaron por la otra parte Mikuri: ¡No me creas tan débil en las batallas! Shuu y Lara: Si, si cómo digas Kasumi: Qué va, empecemos ésto ¡¡Sal ahora Mareep!! Mareep: ¡¡Rep!! Mikuri: ¡A escena Growlithe! 400px Growlithe: ¡Lithe! Lara: ¡Ve ya Yuna! Yuna: De que te parto, te parto -Mira a Growlithe- Shuu: ¡Yo te elijo! ¡Cubone! La victoria no estaba clara, ya que un Tipo Dragón puro y un Tipo Tierra puro estaban ante una situación de un Tipo Eléctrico puro y un Tipo Fuego puro, sin embargo tanto a pelirroja cómo el peliblanco no se veían en apuros ya que Cubone puede hacer añicos en un 2x3 a el Mareep y la pelirroja sabía que su Yuna tenía un ataque que le daba ventaja contra el Growlithe. Shuu ordenó utilizar a su pequeña criatura Huesomerang. 400px Mientras que Lara le dijo a su Dratini que usase Acua Cola, Mikuri quedó impactada por el gran daño causado a su Growlithe y ordenó usar ascuas, que fueron detenidas con un Furia Dragón y luego rematando con otro Acua Cola que no tardó en debilitar rápidamente a el perro de fuego de Mikuri la cual lo devolvió a su PokeBall con gran furia en su rostro, Yuna subió a los hombros de su entrenadora y ambas voltearon a Shuu y vieron que de un fuerte Golpe mandó a la Mareep de Kasumi a volar chocando contra un árbol y Kasumi, dolida por su derrota guardó a su oveja eléctrica en su PokeBall y su fue sin antes decirle a Shuu y a Lara algunas palabras. Kasumi: Suerte, son fuertes e impredecibles, les dejo la próxima batalla y luego de esa y una más tendrás la cura para tu Pokémon, Lala Lara: Gracias, Kasumi estoy segura de que la necesitaré Al campo entraron una chica y un chico... Anthony: ¡Que los destruyo con mis influencias del más allá! Lucy: ¡Los derrotaremos! O bueno... Eso creo u.u Shuu: Cambio ¡Ve ya! ¡Ponyta! Anthony: ¡Sal ahora! ¡Ducklett! Lara: (No puedo dejar que le hagan daño a esa Ponyta) Cambio ¡Mary! ¡¡A escena!! Mary: ¡De ésta te protejo! -Mira a Shuu- Shuu: -Mira a Lara y sonríe- Gracias n.n Lara: -Se sonroja un poco- Por nada... Lucy: ¡A por todas Seel! Seel: -Sale de entre las piernas de Lucy- ¡See! 400px Shuu: (Ambos estamos entre ventajas y desventajas, no me puedo dar el lujo de ser protegido sin protegerla a ella) ¡Ponyta! ¡Lanzallamas! Lara: ¡Somnífero a ese Ducklett! El pato azul de el pelinegro quedó profundamente dormido mientras que la foca blanca de la rubia fue quemada, no obstante esa foca utilizó Vaho Gélido hacia la pequeña Mary y ésta recibió un golpe crítico, dejándola bastante débil y volviendo a su puesto de combate a puras penas. Shuu no desaprovechó la situación para ordenar a su yegua utilizar Día Soleado, los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron ya que ella perfectamente sabía que la habilidad de su Pokémon era Clorolifa que aumentaba su Velocidad con el sol radiante que la Ponyta de el peliblanco había causado y no perdió el tiempo para ordenar a su Pokémon usar el movimiento Brillo Mágico atacando tanto a el dormido Ducklett cómo a el quemado Seel que cada vez que un turno de ataque terminaba se ocasionaba un gran daño debido a las quemaduras, Lucy no perdió tiempo en usar Liofilización contra la Hoppip. Sin embargo Shuu ordenó a su Ponyta interponerse para que Mary no se debilitara, a la pelirroja se le notó un sonrojo al ver la gran preocupación que el recién conocido tenía por ella y sus pokémon, sin embargo Shuu no desaprovechó el debilitar a la Seel con Anillo Fuego que fue directamente con un Golpe Crítico hacia el pokémon de Lucy que calló debilitada al instante y luego Mary salió de atrás de Ponyta con Ataque Aéreo llevando a el Ducklett al mismo destino de la Seel. Lucy: ¡¡SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!! Anthony: ¡MALDITA SEA! -Devuelve a su Pokémon y se va- Lucy: -Devuelve a su Pokémon- Habrá perdido, pero me lo he pasado asombrosamente vuestros Pokémon y ustedes habeís estado increíbles, hacen muy buena pareja Shuu: -Paralizado y sonrojado por el comentario de Lucy- Lara: (No me digas que...) -Se pone frente a Shuu- ¡SHUU! -Lo mueve- Shuu~ -Lo vuelve a mover y luego chasquea sus dedos- Lucy: -Mueve a Shuu- Ahre, los dejo alv -Se va cómo una pinche mariposa- Lara: It's time to play you are drukns Nathan: Is it me? Gabrielle: Is it me? Bella: It is him -Apunta a Anthony- Anthony: I see pink faries :'3 Lara: Éste ya se drogó Shuu: -Reacciona pero cae sobre Lara- Todos menos Lara y Shuu: 7w7 Lara: -Voltea la cara- Shuu, levántate, por favor... Shuu: -Se percata de la situación- ¡Ahh! -Se levanta y luego ayuda a Lara a levantarse- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento Lara: Tranquilo, Shuu vamos a por la última batalla -Sonríe borrando la preocupación de Shuu de su rostro- Al campo de batalla entró la detestable pelinegra de apellido Wataru, la arriesgada Miranda, junto con un chico que resultó ser bastante conocido y una asquerosidad de persona, nada más que un chico llamado Néstor y apenas le vio saltaron chispas de odio mutuo entre ellos y las chicas tampoco de quedaban atrás en ellas faltaba poco para desatar un incendio entre las fulminantes miradas si no es por la salida inesperada de un Vulpix blanco y la pelirroja sabía bien que ese Vulpix era de la región Alola sabiendo el daño que podría causarle a su Yuna, volvió a mandar a batalla a su Mary, que exitosamente gracias a Lucy se había curado al igual que a la Yegua de fuego de su compañero, la cual también fue enviada a batallar, la pelinegra sin quedarse atrás sacó a lucir a su Poliwag recién capturado sin titubear la batalla comenzó. La yegua toma la delantera con un potente lanzallamas a la zorra de seis colas que salió bastante herida a atacar a la fruta voladora con Vaho Gélido sin perder tiempo éste ataque fue esquivado por ambas, entrenadora y entrenada que sin titubeos ordenó la utilización de Brillo Mágico que no fue muy efectivo para la zorra pero que le causó un gran daño por la aparición de un golpe crítico, la entrenadora del Renacuajo circular no pierde tiempo en atacar con Pistola de Agua a la Yegua en llamas ataque que no le llegó ni de cerca debido a que la Fruta Voladora giró sus hojas rápidamente devolviendo el ataque el cual no fue muy eficaz ni para el renacuajo ni para la zorra. Ya quedándose sin paciencia el rubio ordenó a su zorra utilizar Rayo Hielo hacia la Fruta y el peliblanco ordenó a su Yegua el interponerse para recibir el ataque que de una manera sorprendente le afectó tanto que le congeló, la pelirroja estaba boquiabierta y avergonzada del acto, inmediatamente ordena a su Fruta Voladora utilizar Brillo Mágico luego de eso la zorra empezó a cargar un potente Rayo Hielo mientras que el Renacuajo tiraba burbujas al aire que distraían a la Fruta, la zorra lanza su Rayo Hielo y de alguna manera se crea una gran luz que hace que todos cierren los ojos, la pelirroja aterrada por la situación en la que podría estar su pequeña y cuando levantó la mirada la vio totalmente intacta fue protegida por una pared de piedra con tonalidades azules que tenía ese color por el impacto del Rayo Hielo el peliblanco volteó y vio a el Perrito color café, el compañero tocó el hombro de la pelirroja indicándole que mirase hacia atrás, cuando lo hizo aquel cachorro que había protegido a la Fruta Voladora saltó sobre ella restregando las piedras que poseía en su cuello. Lara: Duele un poco, ya me acostumbraré -Acaricia a Rockruff- Oye, Shuu yo te cubro mientras Ponyta se descongela Shuu: -Asiente- Gracias, Lara -Sonríe provocando un leve sonrojo en la pelirroja- El perro de roca rápidamente utiliza una Potente avalancha dejando debilitada a la zorra que es regresada a la PokeBall, sin embargo la Yegua se descongela y moribunda le dispara un Lanzallamas a el Rockruff de Lara el cual es parcialmente esquivado. El perro al instante sale hacia unos charcos formados por ataques del Poliwag de Miranda. 400px Lara preocupada ordena a Shuu el guardar a su Pokémon ya que estaba demasiado mal para seguir batallando, órdenes que el obedeció, no obstante Lara ordena usar Roca Afilada y Brillo Mágico por Mary y la Rockruff que formaron una gran pantalla de humo y al disiparse unos cuantos quedaron sorprendidos con el resultado. Poliwag: @_@ -Es regresado a su PokeBall- Miranda: (Maldita seas) >:C -Se va del lugar- Néstor: ¡¡AMORCÍN!! -Se va corriendo tras Miranda- Shuu: -Guarda a Ponyta y luego mira a Lara- Lara y Shuu: ¿Amorcín? Lara: ¡Debo ir por la cura! -Corre hacia un lugar indicado por Gabrielle- Shuu: Oh, rayos -Corre detrás de Lara- Lara: ¿¡Hola!? ¿Alguien acá tiene la cura para ese gas? Fuuro: -Sale del público- La tengo yo, desde que la Wataru mandó a hacer esa máquina me propuse la tarea de crear algo que despertase a los Pokémon y... ¡Ta-chan! ¡Lo he conseguido! Lara: -Le brillan los ojos- ¿Podrá curar a mi Alix? Fuuro: ¡Por supuesto! Solamente rocía sobre ella ésto -Le entrega un frasco a Lara- Lara: -Toma el frasco y saca la PokeBall de Alix- Espero que funcione -Saca a Alix de su PokeBall y le rocía el contenido del frasco- Alix: -Salta a los brazos de Lara- ¡¡ESTOY DE VUELTA!! Lara: -Abraza a Alix- Me alegra de que estés bien, pequeña -Sonríe- Alix: A mi también me alegra que estés feliz por eso -Siente unas gotas cayendo sobre su cabeza y mira hacia arriba- Lara: -Llorando- N-no sabes lo preocupada que me tenías Alix: Oh -Sonríe- Tranquila, ya estoy bien Fuuro: Awwwwww~ Unas grandes batallas son recompensadas, así que dejen que cure a sus Pokémon ¿Vale? Lara: -Le entrega sus PokeBall's- De acuerdo Shuu: Okey -Le entrega las suyas- Fuuro: -Empieza a curar a los Pokémon de ambos- Shuu: -Ve a Lara llorar- Oye, escúchame todo ya está bien ¿Quieres a alguien que lo compruebe? Lara: Me gustaría... Shuu: Bien -Sonríe- Fuuro: Aquí tienen sus Pokémon -Le da sus PokeBall's a cada uno- Lara: -Guarda sus PokeBall's- Gracias, cómo sea que te llames Fuuro: Lara... Mi nombre es Fuuro, Fuuro Kimochii Lara: Veo que sabes mi primer nombre, Lara Ramírez, gracias por todo Fuuro Fuuro: Para mi no es problema, siempre he sabido de las intenciones tramposas de Miranda y quise detenerlas de alguna manera y ¡K-BOOM! Ella luchó contra ti, sin saber que tu premio sería curar a tu Pokémon de su propia máquina Lara: Eres sorprendente -Sonríe- Shuu: Gracias Fuuro, ahora Lara ven conmigo -Toma el brazo de la pelirroja y empieza a caminar- Lara: Amanece... No me imagino el por qué, ella hizo eso Shuu: Uno nunca sabe las intenciones de alguien, lo que si sabemos es cómo detenerlas y no sólo eso, tenemos algo que ella no tiene con otras personas Lara: ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué? Shuu: Personas que se preocupan de nosotros -Apunta hacia adelante- Mallow: ¡¡ANGIE!! -Sale corriendo hacia ella- Emer: ¡Laury! ¡Estás bien! -Corre detrás de Mallow- La pelirroja recibió a su hermano y mejor amiga con un cálido abrazo luego de explicar todo con ayuda del peliblanco Alix conoció a las nuevas integrantes del equipo posteriormente de otorgar la capacidad de hablar, la pelirroja le comentó a Alix que la Eevee se llamaba Ribbon y que la Rockruff tenía por nombre Clawdeen, la Ruckruff estaba fascinada con su nombre ya que sabía que ayudaría mucho a su entrenadora en su siguiente etapa evolutiva, un tiempo después a la pelirroja le preocupó el hecho de que le faltaba un Pokémon al igual que a su amiga peliverde sin embargo Mallow era astuta y en un parpadeo dejó solos a Shuu y Emer ya que, tanto ella cómo la pelirroja salieron a por su último Pokémon y no tardaron en hacerse amigas de una simpática pareja de Oddish que se metieron a sus PokeBall's la pelirroja le puso a la suya el nombre “Kuja” y luego de eso al volver con los chicos todos caminaron hasta un lugar en dónde la Sra. Ashirene y el Sr. Sesokitz les esperaban para partir rumbo a la Institución Kawaichi allí esperaban Fuuro, Lucy y muchos otros más y Lara exclamó. Lara: Aún tengo muchas personas por conocer -Ríe y entra a el autobús- Mallow: Y que lo digas Angie -Se sienta en el autobús junto a su amiga- Lara: -Suspira- Sigo sin poder... Mallow: Creerlo ¿Cierto? Lara: -Asiente- Por qué hizo eso, no me importa que haya hecho trampa pero lo descubriré y no me quedaré así... Hasta llegar al fondo de ésto Mallow: Tranquila, Angie solamente fue un desmayo y además apenas llevas ¿Qué? 4 o 5 días con Alix ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Lara: Yo confío en ella, ella es mi familia y no sólo eso cuando lastiman a tu familia llegas al fondo y créeme Low, protegeré a Alix y no sólo a Alix si no a Mary, Yuna, Ribbon, Clawdeen y a Kuja ellas no deben pasar por lo que Alix pasó Mallow: Te entiendo -Suspira- Llegaremos al fondo de ésto, juntas ¿De acuerdo? Lara: -Sonríe- De acuerdo 2 días después Los estudiantes de primer año, se encuentran en el salón de clases del Profesor Birch específicamente entrando a la clase y el Profesor anunció en examen en eso alguien choca con la puerta y luego la abre. Lara: -Sobando su nariz- Auch, eso dolió... Perdón Profesor, no suelo llegar tarde pero hubo unos asuntos que hicieron que me atrasara Profesor Birch: Tranquila, Srta. Ramírez llega justo a tiempo, para el examen, espero que haya estudiado Lara: Ay claro que sí -Camina hasta su asiento- Profesor Birch: Bien alumnos... Lara: -Se sienta- Profesor Birch: -Empieza a repartir las hojas volteadas- Tienen 30 minutos para responderlo, son 5 preguntas de Verdadero o Falso y deberán justificar su respuesta Lara: (Que te follen >:V) Profesor Birch: -Termina de entregar las hojas- Por cierto, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, llegó ayer entre las capturas su nombre es... Disculpa ¿Cual es tu nombre? Shuu: Me llamo Shuu Profesor Birch: Salud, ahora ¿Cual es su nombre? Shuu: Mi nombre es, Shuu Profesor Birch: Arceus lo cuide, ese resfriado no se ve bien ya sus ojos están rojos Shuu: Mis ojos son rojos normalmente... Pero mi nombre es Shuu Profesor Birch: Salud! Shuu: -Estornuda- Profesor Birch: Aaaaaaaah, su nombre es Achú haberlo dicho antes Shuu: -Facepalm- Profesor Birch: ¿Y ahora qué? Shuu: -Se levanta y escribe en la pizarra “Shuu Kurenai”- Ese es mi nombre Profesor Birch: Creo que entendí, en fin pueden voltear sus hojas ¡El examen empieza! Continuará ---- *Anterior|Actual|Siguiente* Hechos importantes * Culminan las capturas. * Debút de Shuu Kurenai, Néstor y el Profesor Birch. * En cuanto a Pokémon: Rockruff, Cubone, Ducklett, Ponyta, Poliwag, Vulpix Alola y Oddish. * Se revela que Miranda tiene un novio, el cual es Néstor. * Shuu y Lara se vuelven amigos. * Se revela que Emer cursa el mismo año que Lara, a pesar de ser dos años mayor que ella. * Los estudiantes quedan a punto de rendir un examen en la clase del Profesor Birch. * Azul, si lees ésto allí está tu chiste ewe. Categoría:Capítulos de ALA Categoría:Alcanzar lo Alto Categoría:Phany-Chan Categoría:Lovegood Productions Categoría:Primera temporada de Alcanzar lo Alto